


Missed Connections

by dunzolist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunzolist/pseuds/dunzolist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missed connection is a type of personal advertisement which arises after two people meet but are too shy or otherwise unable to exchange contact details. For Bellamy, it wasn't a case of being shy. He was just... unable to find her.</p>
<p>AU. Bellarke & the nightmare that is commuting to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8AM

If you'd had asked Bellamy why he was moving to Berkshire two months ago, he would've listed 1001 reasons. Namely, to be closer to his sister and nephew (and his brother-in-law, but he'd never admit that out loud).

Now, he's finding it a little difficult to be happy about the decision considering he's cycling in the pouring rain alongside some of the worlds most idiotic drivers. He curses out loud as some wanker in a BMW passes by him a little too closely. This is the third time that's happened today and it's wasn't even 8AM yet. He's going to get on the train soaking wet and, to top it all off, he probably wouldn't be dry by the time he gets into the office.

Oh, the wonderful commute. Where it takes over an hour to go to work. Bellamy, like 600,00 other poor souls, make this horrible journey into London every morning. Honestly, he doesn't know what's worse; the frequent train delays or the miserable look on everyone's faces everywhere he looks. It wasn't always like this for Bellamy. He's a Londoner through and through having grown up on a council estate in Hackney. It's not something he's particularly proud of if he's being honest. He's done some things he regrets and after a few altercations with the Met and social services when he was barely a teenager, he was determined to do things right. For himself, and for his mother and sister. He started going to school, he got a part-time job at the local supermarket stacking shelves and even made some friends in the community-run football club. Eventually, all his diligence paid off because he ended up going to LSE to study Law. Who would've thought, eh? Certainly not the lads from the estate. He's definitely more than aware as to what they're up to these days. His mum held down two jobs so that they could move out before his GCSEs into a small house a couple of roads down from the estate where she still lives to this day.

Eventually, he reaches the station and quickly locks his bike to get out of the rain. (Not like he isn't soaked to the bone already.) Grabbing a copy of the Metro from the stand he takes a quick glance at the train times.

London Paddington | Platform 10 | 10 mins

Great, he’s made it just in time for the 8AM. Making his way to the ticket barriers, he waits in the queue behind a mess of blonde hair and rummages in his bag for his season ticket. The sounds of the automated beeps bellow out of the barriers as each person passes through with their ticket. *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEEEE-* *OOF* Bellamy’s robotic steps forwards halt as he bumps into the person in front of him which causes them to drop their tote bag full of papers on the ground. “Fuck!”

“Shit, sorry!” He utters as he crouches down to help pick their stuff up. He picks up a few sheets of highlighted text, a few colourful sheets covered in doodles, he then reaches for a leather folder; a pale, feminine hand reaches out for the same folder too and he stops. Finally, he looks up to see the piercing blue eyes looking back at him and he’s suddenly forgotten how to breathe. Wow.

“Don’t worry about it. Happens more often than you think.” she smiles and picks up the folder to shove it back in her tote.

They both stand, allowing Bellamy to get a better look at her. Like every other commuter in the station she’s dressed formally in a navy pencil skirt and blazer with a white blouse underneath. The only ‘out-there’ part of her outfit were these red heels and the old-tattered tote bag. Under any other terms he would consider them quite plain choices but in their white-collared world, it would be considered exactly that. 

She’s quite short even with the heels, he notes. Maybe it’s cause he’s tall so she could well be the same height as an average lady… Crap, his thoughts were running away from him. Did he mention her eyes? Maybe he’s been staring too long because she’s starts squirming under his gaze then points to his hands - or, what was in his hands.

“I think those belong to me.” she says as a matter-of-factly.

Only then does he notice he’s still holding to her sheets of paper. “Oh, sorry, forgot I had these.” he says as he hands them back to her and they smile politely at each other.

Their moment is cut short when an annoyed guy behind Bellamy ushers them to move towards the barriers as the queue in front of them seems to have cleared.

He momentarily remembered he’s supposed to be looking for his season ticket. After a quick rummage in his bag he finds it. Only, after he goes through and looks around for the girl, he’s lost her in a crowd of people making their way to the platform.

Now, he isn’t going to lie to himself, he admits he did spend 99% of the rest of the commute looking out for that golden hair and blue eyed beauty to no avail. He spent the 1% sulking in the lift going up to his office that the definitely world had it in for him today. To make matters worse, his trousers were still fucking damp!


	2. 6PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work...

Bellamy leans against the wall of the lobby just outside the office. Of course he’d completely forgotten that the guys (and some of the girls) in the office were getting drinks after work for Monty’s birthday. He didn’t mean to forget but he’s kinda been preoccupied all day with work and other things of a blonde-haired nature. He was actually looking forward to a home cooked dinner and now the chicken breast he took out of the freezer earlier to defrost will go to waste.

The sound of the glass doors opening catches his attention and he looks over to see a disheveled Murphy walking out shrugging on his suit jacket with an equally disheveled petite brunette following closely behind. Bellamy catches her panicked brown eyes before she scurries to the closing lifts in embarrassment.

“Are you serious? Mate, you’re a prick.” Bellamy exclaims in disbelief. “You made me wait for you just so you could have a quick shag with an intern?”

“Well, I wasn’t planning to pull this early after work was I?” Murphy retorts in reply. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get a chance to bang the next one.” He winks at Bellamy.

“Sod off. You know I don’t like waiting; especially if its not for a good reason and I think everyone else is already at the bar!” Bellamy scolds. His phone pings with a text from Raven. ‘ _Where r u guys? We at SKY in Soho btw. On the 2nd round already so u guys have some catching up 2 do x_ ’

As if to prove his point, he turns the phone to Murphy to show him the text. “See? They’re on their second round already.”

Murphy barely glances up from his own phone screen, “Alright, okay! Don’t need to get pissy with me. Let’s just go.”

SKY is probably Bellamy’s favourite bar in London if he’s being honest. It was by complete accident that him and the guys stumbled upon it after being chucked out of their local for doing flips off the bar top (it was a dare if anyone asks). The place had just opened when they got there and the owners were encouraging people to write gibberish on their walls (sky themed, of course) to make it look cool. ‘You can write whatever the hell you want as long as its not offensive.’ They said and that’s exactly what Bellamy wrote in white, against the wall of the night sky. ‘Whatever the hell we want.’ He’s pretty sure they used that as their cover photo on Facebook - but he will have to double check later as he doesn’t have signal on the tube.

The rest of the journey with Murphy flew by as they chatted idly about their weekend plans and football rumours.

“Who the fuck is willing to pay £30m for Lukaku?!“

Soon enough, they arrived at SKY to see Raven waving at them from their usual table. They walked over and greeted the large group of friends.

“It’s about time you losers got here!” Raven exclaimed. “What took you so long anyways?”

“Murphy was banging the intern and made me wait.” Bellamy replied bluntly on the receiving end of Murphy’s scowl.

Everyone jeered at the revelation. “Typical Murph!” “You cheeky bugger!” “The intern? What the fuck man.” “No way!” “In the office? Again?”

“Fuck you all.”

Smiling, Bellamy walked over to Monty who had stood up from his seat and gave him a big bear hug. “Happy Birthday, mate!”

“Yeah, happy birthday mate!” Murphy repeated when it was his turn to give Monty a hug.

Monty smiled, “Thanks guys. Glad you could make it.”

Bellamy looked down at their table covered with empty pitchers and beer glasses. “Well, looks like we could all do with another round. What does everyone fancy? I’m buying.” He said clasping his hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! I know it's a little short but hoping to have a more exciting 11PM chapter up soon! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the longest fanfic I've ever written (not that I write much anyways). I've had this running in my iNotes for ages after a horrible commute into London and finally got my ass into gear to finish it after a weekend reading Bellarke fic. Please forgive me for any confusion/mistakes as I am not a naturally gifted writer. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Hope you like it! :)


End file.
